Haven
by ejzah
Summary: "I feel safer when I have you by my side. Just being here with you is comforting." A smutty, angsty Densi one-shot for the upcoming premiere, Let Fate Decide.


A/N: In honor of the upcoming season 11 premiere, I present this smutty, angsty Densi one-shot. There will be possible references to False Flag and possibly the promos from Let Fate Decide.

* * *

The mission was complete, no one had died and they were on their way home. Although it was the best possible outcome they could have hoped for, Kensi could have done without the new collection of bruises and scrapes courtesy of their stay in Iraq.

There was also a lingering stiffness in her left leg and she wondered if she'd sprained her ankle again. Deeks had a shallow cut on his temple from flying shrapnel, which had bled like crazy, and a deeper cut on his right arm that required a few stitches.

She looked over at him now, examining the side of his head, the familiar, endearing curls of blonde hair that obscured the sides of his face. Wordlessly, Kensi shifted closer and linked their fingers together.

No, this hadn't been the most dangerous or costly mission, but it still was scary and exhausting. Somehow these kind of missions seemed to take so much more out of her than even a few years ago and she felt the residual effects lingering for much longer. Maybe she was just getting old.

"You ok, Baby?" Deeks asked, glancing over at her. There was a note of gentle concern in his voice.

"Yeah," she said. Deeks lifted an eyebrow that said he didn't quite believe her, but he didn't push the issue. He simply nodded, accepting that she would tell him when she was ready. They were quiet for several minutes again as Kensi watched the afternoon light playing over a patch of trees as the car passed by.

"Do you ever feel like we take this all for granted?" To clarify, Kensi moved her head in an all-encompassing gesture. Deeks snorted and shook his bangs out of his eyes.

"All the time," he answered with a sigh. "And then something like this comes along and you're reminded that it could all be gone in a second." When he finished speaking, Kensi lifted their linked hands and kissed Deeks' fingers. She swallowed harshly and said,

"You should know that I never take you for granted. I mean I have in the past, but you should know that you are the single most important thing in my world now." Deeks twisted their hands, pressing them against his cheek and whispered back,

"Mine too."

When they walked through the front door, Kensi dropped her duffle bag and immediately turned to Deeks. Reading her expression, he tossed his own bag to the side and lifted his arms to her. Kensi sank into his arm, snuggling into his chest. His arms crossed comfortably on the small of her back, encasing her body and holding her in place. She silently breathed in his scent; there was still a faint hint of something foreign lingering on his skin, but underneath she could smell the familiar, comforting scent of Deeks.

"I'm so glad to be home," she said into his chest, her words muffled. Deeks seemed to get the message though since he pulled her even closer and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

After a few minutes of standing in each other's embrace, Kensi eased her head free and pressed a kiss just above the neckline of Deeks' t-shirt. He sighed, lifting one hand from her back and tangling it in her ponytail. A moment later she felt him easing the hairband free and she groaned at the sudden release of tension.

"You know what–mmm–" she paused to groan again as Deeks continued to massage her scalp, "I need?" Sliding up onto her toes, she aimed a kiss in the general direction of Deeks' mouth and caught half of his upper lip. Close enough.

"A really long, hot shower? Followed by 12 hours of uninterrupted sleep?" Deeks guessed and then lifted her chin to kiss her square on the mouth. Kensi grasped either side of his face, keeping in place and she gazed into his eyes.

"You," she said. Just to make sure she got her point across, Kensi rocked her hips against his.

Deeks walked them backwards to the couch and when he sat down, Kensi climbed onto his lap. Deeks maintained his grip in her hair and pulled her in for a deep kiss which she leaned into. She needed to feel as close to him as possible right now. It wasn't even necessarily overwhelming arousal urging her on.

They removed only as much clothing as necessary, both their shirts, her pants and underwear. Kensi spared a brief glance at Deeks' bare chest, but was too tired to expend enough energy to fully appreciate the sight. Sinking down a little father, Kensi rubbed her core against Deeks' penis until he was hard and gasping.

One of his hands palmed her breast through her bra while she clumsily tugged at the front of his jeans, sliding his erection free of both pants and boxer briefs. Deeks slipped two fingers between her thighs and stroked her gently until she pushed his hand away. He made a noise of protest–apparently he wasn't quite as exhausted as she was–and she grabbed the sides of his head again, kissing him soundly before she aligned herself with his erection.

"Oh Kensi," he groaned, head falling against the back of the couch with a dull thud. Belatedly, he grasped her hips and started thrusting in time with the quick rise and fall of Kensi's body.

Her muscles were already aching, and this position did nothing to aid the situation, but she could feel the first hints of orgasm coming. And she needed this. She needed the confirmation that they were alive and still had each other.

"Faster," she managed to spit out as her rhythm faltered slightly. Deeks obviously heard the strain in her voice and settled his left hand on her back, just above her butt, holding her in place as he starting thrusting in short, quick strokes that hit just the right spot every time. "Yeees!"

Deeks chuckled breathlessly, burying his face in her neck. Kensi's muscles clamped down hard around him, her entire body shuddering weakly with her orgasm. With a final thrust, Deeks came inside of her, his mouth falling open in a silent gasp.

Kensi collapsed against him, not having the energy to move for the moment. Pressing a clumsy kiss to her temple, Deeks lay bonelessly beneath her.

"I think you killed me," he muttered, eyes closed and breathing still coming in uneven spurts. Kensi smiled tiredly and brushed her fingers over his bearded jaw.

"You're ridiculous." They lay silently for a long time in each other's arms, too content, and exhausted, to move. By the time Kensi started to feel uncomfortable, the sun had shifted considerably. Speaking around a massive yawn, Deeks said,

"We should probably go to bed." Kensi made a noise of agreement but didn't make a move to actually get up. After another ten minutes or so, Deeks sighed and patted Kensi's naked hip. "C'mon."

Kensi raised a brow as he started shifting around, slipping an arm beneath her knees. He hefted her into his arms, somehow managing to propel himself into a standing position. It was impressive, not in the least because he had to be just as sore as she was.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he steadied himself.

"Taking you to bed." It was vaguely amusing, since Kensi was still capable of walking (even if it was a close thing), but she couldn't help being a little touched. There was something moving about the way Deeks held her close against his chest while he carefully carried her up the stairs and then gently deposited her on their bed.

Deeks took a minute to shuck off his pants and bring Kensi a t-shirt and shorts before he clambered onto the bed beside her. He snuggled up against her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

_Kensi reached for Deeks hand, but before she could take it an enormous explosion knocked her off her feet. Her shout of 'Deeks!' was drowned out by thunderous noise. She pushed herself to her feet, swaying drunkenly, dizzy. She couldn't see him. There was too much smoke. Too much debris floating through the air. She couldn't see him._

Kensi woke with an inhale of breath as another phantom scream rang through her head. Heart pounding, she glanced to the side and found Deeks exactly where he should be, lying on his stomach, head half buried beneath a pillow with one arm flung out towards her side of the bed. She breathed out shakily and slowly sat up.

It hadn't been her worst nightmare by any means, but she did feel shaky and, she realized, hungry. Neither of them had eaten a real meal in the last day or so and a quick check of her phone revealed it was 3 in the morning.

As she started to slide out of bed, Deeks shifted and sleepily muttered, "wha's wrong?"

"Nothing, go back to sleep," she told him and within a few seconds he was breathing evenly again.

Downstairs she filled a glass with water and slowly drank the cold liquid. It made her shiver, but effectively chased away the last remnants of her dream.

Searching for edible food posed more of a problem. Even though they'd only been out of the country for a couple of days, it was apparently long enough for most of the fruits and vegetables along with the milk to go bad. Kensi managed to find an unwrinkled apple, a bagel to pair with an unknown but thankfully mold free hunk of cheese and two energy bars.

When she returned to their bedroom, Deeks was still lying in the same position as when she left. She deposited her bounty on the end of the bed and then lifted the pillow off Deeks' head. His hair was splayed out in every direction, odd tufts standing straight up here and there.

"Baby," she said quietly and started carding her fingers through his hair, smoothing it into a more reasonable state. When he didn't respond, she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He made a surprised noise and mumbled something unintelligible.

"I brought you food, wake up." Deeks grumbled in response to her statement, flopping onto his back. As Deeks slowly sat up, Kensi turned on the bedside lamp and started laying the food out in the middle of the bed. By the time she was finished, Deeks finally seemed mostly awake. He stacked their pillows together in two piles and settled between them with a sigh.

"C'mere." He patted the area between his legs. Kensi grabbed the bagel and crawled onto the bed, settling against his chest. She offered him a half of the chewy bread, sighing as she relaxed in his arms.

After tonight, their sleep schedules were going to be completely screwed up. Of course, Hetty had given them all the rest of the week off so at least they didn't need to worry about waking up early.

"What do you think Sam and Callen are going to do with the time off?" she asked, idly stroking Deeks' arm as she spoke.

"I think Sam mentioned visiting Kam if the academy approved it," Deeks answered lazily. His voice was particularly deep and slow with the remnants of sleep and it sent a shiver down Kensi's spine. "And Callen said he was going to sign up for this $80 paragliding class he found online but I think he was joking. At least I hope he was."

Kensi snorted and imagined Hetty's expression, and rage, if she ever heard Callen was even joking about such a thing. Personally, she was surprised he would even want to do anything even remotely exciting after the last few days.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Deeks asked. He tipped her chin up so he could see her face and she saw his eyes were narrowed in concern.

"Yeah, I was just hungry," Kensi she answered, turning back around. Deeks let her go without comment, but she could still feel the tension in his body. She chewed for a minute and then added, "And I had a nightmare."

Deeks' hand instantly tightened over her abdomen. "A bad one?" He asked softly. Kensi shrugged with forced casualness.

"It would have been a lot worse if you weren't here," she admitted after another moment. Deeks didn't respond and she grabbed the hand holding her and shifted enough to see his face. "I mean it," she reiterated firmly. "I feel safer when I have you by my side. Just being here with you is comforting."

She felt Deeks stiffen behind her and then he clasped both arms around him, pressing his lips the top of her head.

"I always be here, no matter what," he whispered firmly. Neither one of them mentioned the very real possibility that another mission like they'd just finished could make him a liar. There would be time to talk about that again later. For now, Kensi was content to stay in the warm safety of Deeks' arms.

Reaching up, she cupped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down for a lingering kiss.

They made love again, this time less frantically, no longer running on fading adrenaline and desperate need. As they together afterwards, Kensi's head pillowed on Deeks' chest, she trailed her fingers over his skin.

She was safe. She was home.

* * *

A/N: So…perhaps a little bit cheesy. Hopefully you enjoyed it anyway. My thought for his one was kind of the underlying theme, implied by the title, that Kensi and Deeks are each other's haven.


End file.
